The beat of your heart
by eclipsesolar
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Alice run away from their sofisticated lifestyle as nobles to NY to follow their dreams. Pretending to be someone else, they find love in the way. But what happens when people find out who they truly are? Love, drama, and music AH
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I don´t own any of these amazing characters, they belong to the extraordinary Stephenie Meyer. **

"WHERE ARE THEY?!!!!" shouted Lord Marks through out the mansion. "These is unbelievable, those rebels are going to learn how to behave, even if that means send the three of them to a military institution"

Lord Marks was a British noble, one with a high place in the Lords chamber. He lived in a majestic mansion near the center of London. It had a large park, several rooms, and servants. He lived with his wife, Claudine and his three grand children. Lord Marks was always making sure his image in the noble society always stayed as usual; he didn´t accept any bad reputation or problem that could affect his status. That is why he cover up that his only daughter, Elizabeth, had married a commoner, a simple salesman, Edward Cullen, and not someone from a noble family, like he had wanted. He saw that as unforgivable. He was very angry about it, ignoring his wife replications about his attitude towards his daughter. After Elizabeth and Edward died in a car accident, he and his wife took care of the children and so he took the opportunity to bring up his image up again, by taking care of their education: Edward, Emmett, and Alice. He had pay a lot of money to send them to the most prestigious school, had made sure they attend to the most important parties of high society, basically he tried to make the boys like himself, man of nobility and Alice a graceful lady of society. Their training started when he sent them to Oxford, for them to become respectful young men and woman, that could carry with honor their last name Mc Carthay, and not their other one, Cullen.

But what Lord Marks didn´t know or wanted to ignored, was the fact that Edward, Emmett and Alice hated the life his grand father was making for them. They hated all that noble life; they considered it boring and unbearable. Since they finished high school, all they wanted was to be free from him, from his rules. They wanted a different future for them: Emmett loved playing his drums, Alice was really great with the guitar, and Edward was a great pianist. The three of them really liked playing like a band, modern music and rock mainly; well Edward also like classic music but that was something he kept for himself. The only time they had to play their instruments was when Lord Marks was out and they sneaked to the basement and practice secretly. They really enjoyed their normal life they had when their parents were alive; they really didn´t need any of the expensive things their grand father gave them, like cloths and cars. They were happy living as "simple commoners" like Lord Marks stated it; they really didn´t need all that fancy lifestyle. That is why when Alice was about to turned 18, they decided that it was time for them to step up to Lord Marks and tell him that it was enough for them; that they were grown ups and they should decide what to do with their lives. But sincerely that was the hardest part.

"Charlotte!!" yelled Lord Marks when he spotted the maid that was assigned to take care of the boys.

"Yes, Lord Marks?" said Charlotte bowing his head.

"Where are them?!! I know you know where those rebel kids are hiding? I order you to tell me at ones!!" said Lord Marks looking at her with anger

"I don´t know for sure, sir. Last time I saw them, they were in the library, studying" said Charlotte with a nervous voice.

"They better be there, if not they will learn who is the authority in this house" said Lord Marks before going towards the bottom floor to the library.

Charlotte let out a sigh, breathing again normally. She didn´t show but she was scared of him, well all the servants were. Lord Marks was someone that no one should dare disobey. She was starting to walk towards the stairs, when she was startled by a noise that came from one of the dorms.

"Psss…psss Charlotte. Is he gone?" said Emmett opening the door slowly, only a bit for her to see him.

"Emmett, what are you doing there? Your grand father is looking for you like crazy. If he finds out you are hiding from him, he is going to kill you" said Charlotte in a frighten tone

"Please Charlotte, don´t tell him where we are" said Alice appearing above Emmett´s head and looking at her with a pout and pleading eyes.

"Yes, Charlotte, please. We can´t stand him anymore. If he comes to talk to us again about that boring society party, I am going to explode." Said Edward appearing next to his brother

"OK, I´ll try to convince that you three are somewhere else. But you know I am truly risking my head with these" said with a frighten face

"Yes, don´t worry. If he accused you, we will let him know it was our fault" said Edward with a smile. "You are truly a great friend Charlotte. Thank you"

"All right. You get back inside, I´ll tell him you three had to go to buy something important for your return to college." said Charlotte with a tender smile and went to continue with her chorus.

When they saw no one was around, they closed the door and got back to their meeting.

"So it is final. The three of us agree with this" said Edward with determination

"Yes, I am in. I just want to get out of this cell and this boring lifestyle" said Emmett with frustration sitting down on an armchair

"I am in too. I want to be able to follow what I like, and not what someone else assigned me to do." Said Alice sitting near the window

"Yes, me too. I want to live a normal life, some thing away from this noble lifestyle, to follow my own dreams." Said Edward with half a smile

"Well, so is settled. Alice, you found out all we need about this school?" said Emmett

"Yes. It´s call "NYU artistic school" it has a lot of different options to follow, like composition for you Edward, professional modern dancing for you Emmett and singing coaching for me. There is also the possibility for us to play our band, I mean; we would be able to play our instruments all the time we want." Said Alice smiling and jumping of excitement

"That would be great. Rocking all day long" said Emmett grinning and making the rock sign with his fingers

"What we always wanted" said Edward smiling and smacking his fist with Emmett

"Ok, we should send our inscriptions before the deadline that is in three days. I found out that we wouldn´t need to rent an apartment as the school has dorms for their students" said Alice

"Perfect." Said Edward

"The hardest part is getting away from our grand father. How are we going to get away from him? That old man is never going to accept the fact that his sophisticated grand children are leaving the prestigious Oxford and the high society life to go to New York to study in an art school." said Emmett with a concern look

"Yes you are right he is going to get seriously pissed, besides he is getting us involved in all this launch parties, and also matching us with these unbearable daughters of his friends." Said Edward with frustration

"Yes, tell me about it. The last time I had to practically run away from Victoria, I couldn´t stand a minute more next to her. All she did was talk and talk about herself, about her money all the things she has. The girl thinks she is the queen or something." Said Emmett rolling his eyes

"I can´t stand James either. He already thinks we are a couple. He is the most obnoxious guy I ever met. He spends all the time talking about his fancy cars, his mansions, almost everything about himself. He is so like his sister Victoria." Said Alice laughing

"And like Tanya too. The girl keeps throwing herself at me. I also get really pissed when she treats other people like rubbish, she really consider herself superior to others." Said Edward

"Ok, back to the important subject. The classes start a week approximately. We need to make a plan and quick." Said Alice

"First, get everything settle with the paper work for the inscription, then get away from this house and get our self some plane tickets and we are off, simple." Said Emmett with a grin

"Yes, Emmett. Really simple" said Edward with sarcasm

"Ok, smart guy. Tell me the difficult part." Said Emmett looking at Edward

"Come on, let´s not fight now. The difficult part Emmett is that we need to go to New York like right now to get settle there, and if we stay in a hotel it will be very easy for Lord Marks to track us. You know, because he has all his influents and all." Said Alice with a nervous look

There was a sudden silence in the room, the three of them were trying to think in a solution, it was then that Edward stood up abruptly with a smile

"I know! We can call uncle Carlisle, he works in the general hospital in NY, remember? We can talk to him and ask him if he would take us in his house until the exam."

"Yes, that will be great. Why didn´t I think of aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle before." said Alice bouncing up and down smiling while clapping his hands.

"Ok. One thing settled. The worst is yet to come, how we get out of here?" asked Emmett

There was again concern looks on their faces, but they didn´t had time to think of any thing because the door was suddenly opened and a furious Lord Marks entered the room.

"YOU THREE HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!"

**N****EW STORY^^!!!!!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR IN THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I don´t own any of these amazing characters, they belong to the extraordinary Stephenie Meyer. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to a great writer "jblc77" who I promised I will update this story. She has just had a surgery that went ok. I hope you get well soon^^!!!! Please you have to read her stories, like "The best thing happens to those who wait!" "Finding true love twice" and her first one-shot "Wanted friend and Lover".**

**Also I recommend you the story "Whatever It Takes" from CarlieCullen, also Great writer and GREAT Renesmee/Jacob story!!!!^^ it is amazing!!!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY^^!!!!!**

"_Ok. One thing settled. The worst is yet to come, how we get out of here?" asked Emmett_

_There was again concern looks on their faces, but they didn´t had time to think of any thing because the door was suddenly opened and a furious Lord Marks entered the room._

"_YOU THREE HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!" _

**Chapter 2**

**Freedom**

The three of them stood up abruptly and all of them were suddenly tensed

"So, are the children preparing for exams at Oxford?" asked Lord Marks with a sarcastic smile. "What happens? You were suddenly quiet. Is there something you need to tell me?" said with a harsh tone

"No grandpa. Every thing is all right" said Edward trying not to look nervous

"Is that so, Edward? I think you are lying to me" he said with a hard look

"I don´t understand what you are saying. Umm…we were just talking about our assignments and future examinations" said Edward looking at his brothers for support.

"Yes, we have an exposition next week about the United Nations and it was a coincidence that we were assigned to be together." said Alice with a smile, even though inside she was shaking.

"But you are in different years, how is that so?" said Lord Marks crossing his arms over his chest looking at them with a curious look.

"Well, they let anyone who wanted to participate in the project. We thought you would like that, to show the name of the family. Here, if you want to look at it, what we were thinking to do." said Edward handing him some paper with an idea about energy resources. Lord Marks scanned the papers with distrust but then his expression changed to intrigued. Alice and Emmett were looking at Edward nervously, while he was calm and serious.

"Well this looks very good. I think you got a great opportunity to show the school who the McCarthy's are." said Lord Marks with a proud look.

"Thank you sir. We are glad you like it" said Edward

"I hope you do all you can to be the best at this. If you do, I will let pass all the latest complaints I been receiving from the school and from the club" said Lord Marks with an irritating look.

"You don´t have to worry about that, Sir." Said Edward

"Well, I´ll leave you three with your project" said Lord Marks walking to the door.

"Sir, before you go we wanted to ask you something" said Edward

Instantly, Alice and Emmett looked at Edward with a confused look. They didn't understand what their brother was planning.

"Yes Edward?" asked Lord Marks with a serious look.

"We were wondering if you could give us permission to go to Canada for the meeting the university is having there. I apologized for asking you know, is that with all the organization we were having for it we forgot. They are having the first part of the debates there, in a meeting building that belongs to Oxford. We will be staying there for two months at least. I know it may seem strange but most of our courses this year will revolve around this project. And if we succeed on it, the teachers will give us high grades in all our subjects and also all the publicity for our family, it could help you with your political image Sir, for you to become senator." said Edward with a smile.

The questioning look that Lord Marks had changed abruptly ones Edward mentioned what benefits it will give to his political campaign.

"It seems logical. You have my permission then. Remember to leave me the number of the place where I can reach you. When are you leaving?"

"We need to be there tomorrow afternoon, so we probably should be leaving in the morning. I will call the travel agency and buy our tickets"

"No" said Lord Marks seriously which made Edward nervous. "You will fly there in our private plane, there is no way a McCarthy will arrive there as a simple commoner. You need to show who our family is." said Lord Marks with a grin.

"Perfect Sir" said Edward relaxing even though he still was a bit nervous.

"All right. Prepare every thing for tomorrow. I´ll leave you now." said Lord Marks walking to the door.

The three of them when they saw that his grandfather was leaving let out all the air they were holding because of the nerves.

"Before I go" started saying Lord Marks turning around to face them. "I must believe that you three will be here for the society party we are giving out for my political campaign, right?" asked Lord Marks with a rigid expression.

Emmett and Alice gulped and look straight to Edward, who remained calm.

"Of course, Sir. We have already scheduled to be back two days before it, to be ready." said Edward with a smirk.

"Perfect. Well so all I have left to say is good luck and make me proud."

"We will Sir, we will." said Edward shaking hands with his grandfather.

After Lord Marks had finally left the room, Alice and Emmett both fell over the bed with a relief expression.

"Edward did you want us to have a heart attack?!!!!! What was all that about?" asked Emmett sitting abruptly on the bed.

"Emmett calm down. Breathe" said Edward sitting down on the small couch.

"Calm down?!!" shouted Alice "I thought I was going to faint. You know that with that whole story you just made up he could send us to a military school. IN THE ANTARTIDA!!!" shouted Alice standing up and crossing her arms while walking in front of the bed.

"Ok let me explain you what I just planned. But first Alice could you sit down, you are the one making me nervous right now." said Edward standing up and holding Alice´s arms to stop her from moving.

"All right. Start" said Alice sitting down again.

"Ok. Well after Alice told grandpa we were having a debate thing at school, that by the way good idea" said Edward looking at Alice.

"It was the first thing I thought of, that in reality it is not entirely false, I mean my teacher did tells us there was going to be a debate class." Said Alice

"Yes, and luckily I had my energy resources report in here. You see is all destiny." Said Edward with a grin

"Yes yes, destiny, whatever. What do you have to say about the part of us going to CANADA?" said Emmett

"Well that is the good part. A minute ago we didn´t have an excuse to leave the country now we do and we got the permission." said Edward with a smile.

"But we need to go to New York, and for what I know, Canada is another country." said Emmett with a serious expression. But then he turned to Alice "Right?" asked nervous

"Yes Emmett" said Alice rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Emmett don´t you see. Grandpa thinks we will be in Canada in a debate competition but in reality we will be in United States." explained Edward to his brother who had a puzzled looked and so did Alice.

"Ok, I´ll explain it better. Alice´s birthday is in two days. After that she will be 18 which means she will be off age."

"Yes but Grandpa will still be my guardian until I am 21" said Alice confused

"Not if Emmett or I interfere. As we are already over 21, we could be your guardians as we are your brothers or we could ask uncle Carlisle or aunt Esme." said Edward kneeling in front of Alice and holding her hand to comfort her. "Ones we are in United States and you are finally 18, grandpa will not be able to do anything and the best part is that he will never know, as he will never know where we are." Said Edward with a grin

"Wow Edward that is brilliant. You really are smart" said Emmett with a smile hitting Edward on the shoulder.

"But what will happen if Grandpa calls us there? You said you will give him the number of the place we will be staying in." said Alice worried

"That is another thing that I had already thought about. Remember Gregory, from Economic class?" asked Edward to Emmett

"The computer geek guy?" said Emmett with a curious look.

"Yes, well he owed me a favor, after I got him a date with Cassidy."

"Cassidy Porter?! The hot blond girl?!" said Emmett shocked

"Yes well, let say I had to lie A LOT, to get him that date. Well the point is that I could make him transfer the number I am going to give grandpa to my cell phone. That way if he ever phones us he will think he is phoning Canada. But if we keep him updated with what we are doing ones in a while he won´t bother us much."

"How long does he think we are going away?" asked Emmett

"Well I said we were going to be back two days before his "important party" so that will be about a month and a half. But what is really going to happen is that we will not be coming back. That is another thing you guys, this is not going to be a holiday trip. This means a begging of a new life, one we are going to plan and control. Are you ready for this?" said Edward looking at his brothers.

"I am in. I really want to get out of this place." Said Emmett with determination and a smirk

"Me too. Besides, I think that mom and dad would have wanted us to follow our own path. Let´s do it" said Alice smiling and hugging her brothers.

"Ok so the next step is pack most of our things and tell Peter there will be a change in the destination" said Edward standing up.

"We won´t call our uncles first?" asked Alice

"I think it will be best if we just appear there. I mean if not they will ask a lot of questions, and if we are already there they will not have another choice to just accept our decision, right?" said Edward

"I agree. But what are we going to do for our future I mean, we can´t leave from our uncle´s money for ever." said Emmett.

"Emmett, we have our bank accounts. And besides after Alice turns 18 and we become her guardians we will have full access to the money our parents left us on their will. We just need to start our own future, which means get a job."

"Ok. Perfect. What are we waiting for, lets go packing." Said Emmett with a smile and the three of them started going towards the door.

"Wait Edward, there something that worries me. The guardianship thing takes some time to get settle. What are we going to do if Grandfather finds out about this whole thing before hand?" asked Alice nervously

"Well, I kind of hid something from you guys. I have already thought about this guardianship for about a year now and I been working on it. It is almost settle." said Edward

"What?! You…but…how…Why would you keep this from us?" asked Emmett surprised

"We wanted to have it all finished or almost before telling you."

"Wait, did you say _we?"_ asked Alice puzzled

"Yes, we" said a soft voice entering the room.

"Grandma" said Alice and Emmett shocked.

Standing next to the door was Lady Claudine looking at his three grandchildren with a tender smile. She was so different from Lord Marks. Kind, caring and always with a smile on her face, specially when she saw her grandchildren, which always reminded her of her daughter and husband, she saw so much from both of them on the children. Claudine was against the treatment her husband had given the children but she couldn´t do much about it, just give all the love she could to her precious grandchildren.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but it seems like Edward and I should give you a proper explanation. Let's sit down" said Lady Claudine with a tender smile

"Grandma did you listen to what we said?" asked Alice with a nervous voice.

"Yes sweetie, and let me tell you I am not surprised that you children planned something like this." said Lady Claudine holding Alice´s hand with a smile. "I wanted to apologize with you my children, for not intervening sooner. I should have done something to stop this treatment he had with you three. After your parents died we should have given you the proper home, but instead it have been a prison for you. All these years I felt I dishonor your parent´s wishes." said with tears on her eyes.

"No grandma, don´t cry please. We don´t hate you and I know Mom nor Dad either. You gave us all the love of your heart and made us feel like family, you kept us going. We thank you Grandma. We love you." said Emmett hugging her along with Alice and Edward.

"Oh my sweet children, I love you too, very much" said Lady Claudine with a smile and tears hugging and kissing them on the head. "I think you might still be curious about what Edward and I been doing for some time now. Well, about a year ago, Edward came to asked about your parents will. I told him that you can fully claimed it when Alice turns 18, but your grandfather will still be her guardian until she is 21. But there is another option. As you two have already turn 21 you can ask to become her guardian as you two are her closest relatives. Edward told me all about your wishes of escaping from here, from this noble life, that I know you three hate and believe me I know that you will be better outside all this, you are so like you mother was. That is why I contacted our layer and asked for his confidentiality, to keep this away from your grandfather. We managed to do all the paperwork necessary, we only have to wait until Alice´s birthday and then you have to decide who will signed the papers to become her guardian and the money will be deposit on your accounts."

"But grandma, doesn´t grandpa have to sign does papers too?" asked Emmett

"Not necessary. It is required for only one of the actual guardians to sign, and as you know I am one too. And it will be my pleasure to do it" said Lady Claudine with a smile.

"Grandma you're the best" said Alice hugging her "But grandma when grandpa finds out you did that, he will be furious with you." said Alice with a worried face.

"Don´t worry about me sweetie. I am determined to do it. I owe you that. And besides your grandfather has to understand you are not children anymore, you are grown ups, with your own dreams to follow. I could not be any more proud of you three."

"We love you grandma" said Edward kissing her hand

"All right. You now have to go and pack your things. I listen to your entire plan and I will make sure your grandfather doesn´t suspect anything. Well, it will be until his big party, but then you three will be already free. Come on, now you have to prepare every thing, rest and prepare for your adventure" said smiling.

The three of them couldn´t be happier for what they were going to do. Finally they were going to follow their dreams; they were going to be free.

The next day, they got up early, had breakfast and got all their suitcases ready. Emmett and Edward had one and a bag each, while Alice had two suitcases and two bags.

"Alice, do you need to take all that?" asked Emmett shocked and with a goofy smile

"Emmett we are not coming back, I like these cloths" said Alice

"We can always buy new cloths in New York" said mocking her

"Fine I reduce it to one less bag" said Alice with a pout and walking to her room.

"Ok, everything is settled. Where is Alice?" asked Edward

"Making the most important decision of her life" said grinning

"She is choosing which cloths to leave behind, isn´t she?" said Edward laughing

"That´s Alice" said Emmett laughing too

"Yes but you both love me anyway" said Alice

"Of course little pixie" said Emmett hugging her as well as Edward.

"All right, we are ready to go?" said Edward smiling

"Let´s get out of here" said Emmett with a smirk

When they were getting their luggage in the car that was going to take them to the airport, Lord Marks, Lady Claudine and Charlotte came out to salute them

"Well have a good trip and remember I expect you to win that competition. That way, when you come back, we will celebrate your victory and mine. The country will now about the McCarthy triumph." said Lord Marks with a smirk.

"Of course, Sir. We will make you proud." said Edward shaking his hand.

"Come on Claudine. Why are you crying? They will be back in a month." said Lord Marks looking at her wife who was sobbing.

"Excuse me Lord Marks, you have a call from the Prime Minister´s office." said one of the maids of the house.

"Oh yes, I was expecting that call. Well there is no more to say. I´ll see you in a month." said Lord Marks waving at them and walking inside.

"Grandma, don´t cry. I promise we will call you and it won´t be the last time you see us. You have our word." said Edward hugging her.

"I know but I will miss you a lot. I love you three so much. Please take care and say hello to Carlisle and Esme for me." said Lady Claudine crying and smiling.

"Aww Charlotte, you too?" said Emmett with a tender smile looking at her who was also sobbing. "Come here" he said hugging her. "We will miss you too. Thank you for everything you done for us" said kissing her on the cheek.

After hugs and kisses, the three of them got in the car and took one last look to that place to their old life.

Once they reach the airport, they got to the place were the McCarthy private plane was waiting for them.

"Hello guys, ready to take off?" said Peter, their pilot/driver and friend, who was already notified by Lady Claudine about the change of destination.

"More than ever" said the three of them grinning.

After some hours flying over see, Peter announced them that they were already over United States. When they looked through the window Edward told their brothers to take at look outside.

"Wow, is that the Statue of Liberty?" asked Alice with excitement.

"Yes Alice and you know what else?" asked Edward smiling "It´s freedom" said with a huge smile.

**I hope you like this chapter!!!! And well the story itself**

**Please let me know what you think of it, and if I should continue writing it.**

**ANY REVIEW IS ACCEPTED!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter…Their start of their new life and the encounter with three people who will make them feel new emotions. Who will they be? ^^**

**Xoxo**

**Eclipse solar =)**


End file.
